Emperors and Aides by Sackie (A story I found on Pixiv without sexual content)
Empera star who defeated Ultra Lady Mebius and became light ... he was drifting in the universe as being just like a soul ... Empera "... this is ... that it becomes light ..." It was at that time… What? What? What? "I finally found it, your Majesty" Suddenly, the emperor star who was recovered with something like an insect repellent ... It was a Mephilas star terrace. Empera "You ... you were alive ..." Terrace "You can not die so easily ... for now, I prepared a temporary base there so I went there ..." In this way, Empera Seijin got a deadline ... ---- A base that the terrace prepared ... it was a darkness fear that collapsed with the defeat of the Emperor star ... Terrace "In the meantime, stay in this until your health gets better" Terrace offered a prototype of Armored Darkness. The Emperor star changes to it. Empera "Fuu ... I guess you're going to wear it like this ..." Terrace "Finished product was not found, so be patient with it for a while" Sit on the throne where Empera star became crumbling ... Emperor Hoshi "What is the state of our army ..." Terrace "...... Do you need explanation in this situation? Dark Shitennou is just me ... Empowerer destroyed all the machines ... The monster that was obliged is annihilated" A terrace explaining the situation while sighing ... Emperor star rises slowly. Empera "Rebuild our army at any cost ... until we can compete with the people of the light country" Apparently his ambition seems to have disappeared ... the terrace that heard it begins to prepare a large volume of materials ... Terrace "In that case, I will do my best to your Majesty." Empera "What?" What was prepared was data on the country of light ... Terrace "Your Majesty will deepen your knowledge of the country of light and Ultra fighters, in order to win the battle, you first know the other party." Empera "Nuu ..." Clearly not empathetic empera star ... the terrace keeps on saying like stabbing a nail. Terrace "I have a lot of preparation, so be sure to devote everything to my head during that time." Empera "... It can not be helped ..." So saying that Empera star who starts to look through the material ... After seeing it, the terrace headed for preparation ... ---- After a while, the production system of the empirizer was set up for Darkness Fear and the fighting power was beginning to be aligned ... But the expression on the terrace is dark ... Terrace (The information that Majesty defeated more than I thought is widespread ... Although the empirizer production system is managed in some way, there is also the possibility that the investment will be interrupted as it is ...) In addition, the terrace had suspicion ... Terrace (Your body has healed ... Your recent Majesty is strange ... It is strangely twilighting ...) Empera star who changes little by little ... Is this also an influence of the light of the Ultra Fighter? Terrace headed for the Empera star while considering such a thing ... Terrace "Are you calling, my majesty?" Empera star who regained former former ... he opened his mouth looking at the star sea ... Emperor Hoshi "Terrace yo ... I decided the rest" Terrace "What is it?" Empera Hoshi "My partner is Ultra Lady Moebius!" Terrace "......... ha?" The terrace which is puzzled by sudden things ... Empera star is quite enthusiastic. Empera "Take the path to the country of light! It is nothing but Mobius that is suitable for the remaining princess!" Terrace "Wait a moment, please let Tsukkomichi down to one!" The question and answer continued for a while and finally began to calm down ... Terrace "And, for the time being, I will go to the light country and see the situation ... Your Majesty should be quiet ..." Emperor Seijin "Well ..." Terrace headed for the country of light with a big sighing ... ---- The terrace headed for the country of light received a physical exam at Spaceport, waiting for Moebius at the reception desk ... Mobius comes to the drawing room for a while ... Terrace "Long time no see, Ultra Lady Mebius" Moebius "Long time no see Terrace" Mobius sitting on a chair after bowing ... Then, following Moebius, Sophie and hikari also appear ... Terrace "... you are being warned quite a bit." Sophie 'for a moment ... You are the sister of that person, but beyond being wary of being superior to the Empera star people' Terrace "...... I will tell you straight away, your Majesty advised me to want Mr. Mbius to be his wife." In Terrace 's words Sophie and Hikari make facial expression steep ... Of course it is natural. Hikari "Do not be bothered! You can not accept him as a wife to Mobius!" Terrace "I have not heard of you, I am listening to Mr. Mebius himself" Mobius opens his mouth with his usual expression ... Mobius "I am a resident of the light country, so it is necessary for Empera stars to obtain citizenship in order to get married ..." Mobius is moved without thinking about administrative content ... Mobius was strangely wondering ... Terrace "... It sounds like you are ... I understand" Terrace with a sigh and terrace behind the reception ... But she was relieved without even noticing herself ... ---- The terrace that left the drawing room ... There was Tera, my older brother ... Terrace "Brother ..." Tera: "I heard that you were here ... I thought if I could talk a little ..." According to Terra's invitation, the terrace headed for Terra's home ... Terrace "... Are you going well with Mr. Hayata?" Terrace asking while giving away the tea that was issued ... Terra nods with a smile ... Terra "Oh, my husband and wife are good, my daughter's Mephis is a good boy, too." A terrace that blasts tea while being terribly amazed by Tera's family proud ... ... Then ... Terra "Are you suffering from something?" Terrace sighs terrace in spite of Terra's words ... seems to be unable to hide in Terra ... Terrace "... who I am using ... I want a princess .... but I am not happy for some reason ..." Terrace unusually unleashing his own true point ... Tera heard it returns gently words ... Tera: "Is not it better to act than ... not doing anything ...?" Terraces that fall down to Terra's words ... After this, the terrace left without opening the mouth ... ---- Terrace returned to Darkness Fear ... I will step up to the Empera star while keeping my eyes out of my feelings ... Terrace "This is the reply from Ultra Lady Mebius ..." Emperor: That's right ... I still wish to go on a regular basis. " Emperor star who nods on the report from the terrace ... view the star sea as it is ... terrace"……" Gently trying to take the hand of the Empera star ... but it did not reach it ... Terrace (...... I am ... I am ...) Emperor star "Terrace yo ..." Terrace "Ah ... yes ...?" Emperor Seijin "... The remainder will always be Mobius as a princess, this is the first step of my hostarism" Terrace filled with words ... Emperor seize the fist strongly so that it does not seem to be a star ... Emperor Seijin "But ... you still need you, you know that you can not do anything if you do not exist ... will you follow me from now on?" A terrace that makes Emperor Hito motivated ... and she notices his own true feelings ... Terrace (Yes ... I do not want to receive Majesty's love affair ... I want you to be needed by your Majesty ... that was it ...) Love beyond loyalty ... It was her way of living that she decided ... the terrace returns with a smile ... Terrace "... ... Of course, gladly" Category:Emgaltan